To Paradise
by animegirl1435
Summary: Shikowe is destined to keep Paradise locked up forever. But for what purpose? Wasn't Paradise a place that only happiness and peace can live? It seems that Cheza is no longer the one who can open Paradise now.
1. How things had began

Prologue

I remember something, long when I was still a little girl, I just one day woke up in a big lab room. Clean white walls and floors, with a desk in the center with a man in a lab coat. The man in the lab coat saw that I was awake; he walked over to my bed from his left, leaned down, his eyes displaying great concern. He gently pulled me into a hug.

"Stay quiet, stay hidden. Or else we'll all be in danger." He whispered.

Though I did not know this man I knew that he spoke something of the truth. He abruptly pushed me in arm's length, his hands still clamped on my shoulders. I stare wide, not understanding this. The man warily looked around as if afraid someone may find him or break the smooth walls at any second. Hunching down closer he said,

"Now listen, you must _never_ let Paradise open. At all costs keep that place locked up forever."

He said, clenching a fist to show emphasis. I tilt my head in confusion. Paradise sounds like a wonderful place, yet this man wants me to keep it shut away? I straighten my head, parting my lips for one word.

"Why?"

Instantly the man looked as if he has aged 10 years older, a weary face taken over by one of concern. He lets go of me, walking back to the desk. Slowly he sat in the wheel chair before looking back to me.

"Paradise is a word of false hope. I have not been able to undo the horrible dark energy that my cousin has created. Tough I managed to seal this chaotic power away. But yet my cousin ran away, spreading the rumor of the locked away energy: Paradise. He wishes someone on unleash its power to kill every living thing for good."

My eyes widen in fear. Was it me who was to ward off searchers for Paradise?

"Why did your cousin get dark energy?" I asked.

He sighed, "He wishes to have power. That led to him going mad and creating his own 'Paradise'. It almost devoured his soul, luckily yet arrived in time to save him. The true paradise will only eat up every soul it can get, preventing those eaten from ever reaching a resting place." He said sadly.

And that was the last time I remember seeing him. The next day when I woke up I was at home. But everyone was gone. There were no signs of murder or how they disappeared. They were all gone; I alone am the only one who was left.

I did not know where Paradise was, though I had a feeling that it was drawing me near it. So I left my village and began the journey to find it. After 7 months of traveling I found the gate that led to Paradise in a forest. It was located in ruins of brick houses far away from any other humans. Which was completely fine by me.


	2. Two beliefs, two different pairs of eyes

I decide to create this fanfiction because I was inspired by Hawkfire7373. If you see this I want to thank you. Enjoy, and please review.^.^

* * *

-Shikowe's POV

I stretch out on my bed. Sitting up I take a couple minutes to become awake. Turning my head to my left I look through the window. The rising sun's colors shine bright on the millions of trees. Content with my awaken state I get out of bed and fixed the sheets, heading downstairs. Taking each step down the stairs I reach the end, going right and past the living room to the kitchen next door. Lounging myself in the wooden kitchen chair I stare down at the mug of black tea. Raising the cup for a sip I glance at the counters which were taken over by books and sketch paper. Minutes have past until I finished my tea. Setting the dishes in the slightly deep sink with water to soak in I go to the living room.

Doing a curt twirl I let myself fall onto the sofa next to the wall. It has been the same ever since I left home to keep Paradise in check. Meaning, no one can open the gates. These years of isolation have gone by quicker than I thought. And each day that has past has been the same; I had to lead off a few humans before but not many. So it's like living the same day over and over again. Though in the summer and fall I would sometimes go out into cities, learn new things, and to restock my supplies. I've made friends with a few nice store owners. The bakery man I went to the other day was speaking of four wolves and a flower maiden. Earing from some other wolves in disguise they said something of the pack with the flower maiden opening the gate to Paradise. In truth in breaks my heart. I always wondered why people haven't suspected Paradise. Does the flower maiden even know of the truth of paradise? My attention was drawn to the window of the forest. Someone has come, searching for Paradise. The four wolves and flower maiden.

Standing up I walk to the wall to my left, taking my sword, this time making them leave will be much difficult.

…

"Cheza, hang in there. We're almost to Paradise."

Kiba's voice urged Cheza who was on his back. She lifted her chin up by an inch, her face displaying no emotion but inside she was overjoyed. After finally defeating Darcia they were able to arrive at the gate of Paradise. Soon, they will all be free. Suddenly something seemed off. There was a presence as if blurring or blocking the path to Paradise. Then the feeling of Paradise eventually disappeared without a trace. Only that blur that blocked the feeling before remained, except much stronger, and sad.

"Wait, something is not right. This One can't sense Paradise anymore."

Cheza spoke softly. Hearing this, the pack abruptly stopped running, frozen in confusion. How could this be? Cheza was the key, the one who felt Paradise the most. And now, when it felt they were so close to Paradise to have it vanish so sudden. Cheza was right, something isn't right in the slightest. All at once the pack felt another presence, a human female. Yet her mere presence nearly threw them off, something strong was permeating her aura as if forcing them back, as if making them forget their goal of reaching Paradise. Stubbornly all of them stood their ground, while slowly a girl around Toboe's human form age appeared. She was about 4.9' a bit on the short side, deep dark brown eyes, with black hair that lightened to caramel at the tips which reached inches past her waist. She wore a smooth navy blue cloak over her loose gray sleeveless shirt and knee-length green shorts. Though her posture was that of a proud noble, her shoulders back, head held high, and a straight defending position. Her feet spaced a foot apart for balance and resistance, as surprised as they were the pack noted a silver knight sword in a matching sheath at her side. The trees and grass seemed to freeze being in her presence as well. Her face a bit similar to Cheza's, few to no emotions expressed.

Regaining their composure the pack stepped back, growling. The girl seemed as if she overlooked their growling and spoke,

"This is as far as you wolves will go. That includes your flower maiden. No will open Paradise, ever."

She stated in a cold tone. Her eyes became fierce, like it was barking at them to go away. Knowing Kiba he still stood his ground while the others took another step back. He refused to listen to a mere human girl. What did she know of Paradise? Who gave her that right to keep Paradise locked away?!

"Step aside, we're in a rush."

Kiba ordered. The girl didn't budge. This became frustrating, Cheza was getting weaker and tired by the minute, getting to Paradise is his top priority. He took a step up, his face pulled into a snarl.

"I said 'step aside'!"

Kiba hollered, but again the girl didn't move a single centimeter by the tone of his voice. Instead her brows drew together, intensifying her glare, yet also as if pleading for them to leave.

"I will not. None of you will be getting to Paradise nor will you go past this point."

She spoke sternly. She knew how cruel it sounded, to those who don't know the truth of 'Paradise'. But what could she do? Tell them that Paradise is a place where no soul will ever rest in peace, and that it was created by a fallen noble? They wouldn't believe her. She couldn't really blame them either. But in the back of her mind, she has always wondered why no one had doubted Paradise. Such a place that she heard was something of Heaven as the Christians have said. To think that evil man's creation is going the way he likes. Unforgivable, in the few papers the man in the lab coat had, it read that there were first sacrifices. Though he never told me who were sacrificed, he only appeared that one day and was gone the next like my village people. All of them gone.

"Why?!"

Kiba's voice rose, bringing the girl back to reality. His face contorted to more anger, setting the flower maiden down gently.

"If you won't let us through, then we'll just have to force our way to Paradise."

The girl knew their true forms from the start, so she knew possible attacks. And as expected, Kiba ran attacking from the front right; the side of where the sword was strapped. Predicting where he would bite the girl jumped back, and then unsheathed the sword in one swift move. Taking a stance of directing the blade toward the wolves' she ran like gliding across the water, in comparison to the pack she matched their speed. Every time Kiba would attempt to attack her from behind or on legs she would always manage to block his jaw from her limbs. Gaining bravery Tsume and Hige joined the battle. Unfortunately even when the three of them were taking turns to attack the girl she gracefully blocked them each time. Her movements to block were as if she was dancing rather than fighting. Quickly turning on her toes similar to a ballerina she faced Tsume, pushing him off. Kiba tried again on her left arm; but she angled her sword to cover her wrist to her shoulder, deflecting Kiba again. They were at her for hours. She was more trouble than Darcia ever was. They knew that, despite the fact they continued fighting and trying again. All through this Cheza and Toboe noticed how the girl fought. She didn't inflict a single scratch on any of their comrades, as if she was only wasting their time. To add up on the point that she could be a friend she had that look of sadness and unwillingness before any of the fighting has started. Also, now that he had time to think, the girl's tone of voice before was more of a warning as well.

Toboe couldn't watch it anymore as Cheza could. They've been fighting since noon, now the sun almost melted into the horizon. Slightly tightening his grip on Cheza's shoulder Toboe leaned forward, parting his jaws. He howled, successfully getting attention from his friends. They made sure they were at a safe distance before turning to Toboe, an annoying expression shown in all three of their faces.

"This has to stop. I'm sure if we talk we can get to paradise another way."

Toboe said, glancing at the girl, who sheathed her sword, politely listening. He couldn't help but feel regret. She seemed nice, and here his friends were, attacking her. But she didn't harm to them. She even had the decency to listen.

"Please, let us go to Paradise. It's all what we've been going for. It's the only reason why we're still alive!" Toboe exclaimed. He looked to Cheza for assurance, she smiled, nodding. The girl's face completely contorted to sadness. Her brows scrunch together again, her eyes filled with loneliness. She looked straight into Toboe's eyes, and said,

"I can't, you wolves don't belong in this Paradise. You should search for something else in life."

"What else can we look forward to? The world is dying!" Kiba retaliated.

Suddenly her eyes get cold, returning to her expressionless face. This isn't going to turn out good. Toboe had a sinking feeling in his gut. Two points seen through different eyes, some things like this never get resolved. Especially those who want to reach Paradise. The girl did not unsheathe her sword, did not reply, and did not take a stance. She stood firm for a couple more seconds.

"My barrier won't let you in. Try all you want, but I'll tell you this; none of you will ever go to this Paradise."

With that she turned around and disappeared in through the trees and some of its sagging branches. Tsume lunged toward her, and failed. There was a barrier, invisibly blocking their way to Paradise.


	3. Return of shadow wanderers

Hope you readers enjoy this chapter^.^ I DO NOT own Wolf's Rain. only my Ocs. enjoy and review please.

* * *

Kiba, Hige, Tsume, and Toboe tried finding an opening in the girl's barrier. They tried every single angle possible, even a bit underground, but there was no use. Days have passed since the girl had left them. Losing track of how many days have been since that day. Deciding to rest for the day the pack rested near Cheza, who sang for them. (English translation)

'Great Wolf, Great Wolf, you're safe...

Great Wolf.. I will protect you...

Hahla Hahla.. ahlah hah...

Great Wolf,

rest your soul...

Great Wolf, Great Wolf, you're safe.

Give in to sleep...

Great Wolf, Great Wolf, you're safe...

Great Wolf.. I will protect you...

Hahla Hahla.. ahlah hah...

Great Wolf,

rest your soul...'

Slowly all of them drifted into slumber, while unknowingly the girl had been listening to them. And sang her own song once she knew they had fallen asleep.

-Shikowe's POV

"Rahla nehvei shikomatsume ane

Mehna leh-eh

Shimatau kisoe yileh, hakue ne ye

Uwa ta eh veitira

Nasadami ni la"

_Rattle!_

Whipping her head to look back she stared at the table near the living room doorway. It was the only table of which is clean of anything, but a black spider key. The special key would only rattle in such a curt, loud way for one reason. Shikowe narrowed her eyes, gripping onto the sill of the window until it split. Muttering in a low menacing voice,

"Shadow wanderers."

Banging her fist once over to the right wall of where she stood a compartment opened, revealing her hidden blade, still sheathed since the wolves' battle. Though now there is a different situation, shadow wanderers have shown up. For years their presence was untraceable, they were a monstrous group of flesh eating shadow-like creatures. They take different forms but still have a shadow feature while in a different form. They are stronger than most above average strength humans, faster and blend well in the dark. The wolves' and Cheza are in danger. Though they may still retain a shadow-like feature when they change forms only the ones who have been exposed to their shape-shifting power once can decipher whether it's a real person or a shadow wanderer in disguise; having a firm grip on the sword, Shikowe left immediately.

Letting her legs run as fast as they could it was almost as if she was taking flight. Trees and branches passed by in blurs, she needed to get to the pack before the shadow wanderers found them first. Already she had run past one shadow wanderer a couple meters away. And another a second ago and another as if more were accumulating the area somehow. This began to worry Shikowe, why have they suddenly reappeared? They haven't been around, for a very long time. After dodging a branch she finally reached Cheza and the wolves. They were still asleep, but knowing that they had to wake Shikowe gently tapped a nearby tree with her sword. Slowly awakening the pack soon stood guard, baring their fangs at Shikowe. She pushed their threatening aside,

"Listen, my name is Sachi follow me. You're not safe here anymore."

Kiba growled, "Why should we trust you?"

Shikowe sighed, "Well I haven't done anything to give you proof that you can't trust me."

"Oh yeah? Like preventing us to get to Paradise?! I suspect that you know more that you let on." Tsume joined.

Shikowe sighed in frustration; if they weren't going to move then she'll make them move. Putting her hand on top of the other she directed her palms toward the pack. In her mind she thought of the safest place to be while the shadow wanderers were in the area. A similar image pops into her head, the same trees and land, but in a different direction. The safest place to transfer them will be to the southeast part of the forest. Light glowed around the pack in a circle before they all vanished. Relieved that they're out of the picture for a while a shadow wanderer found her, raising its giant claw to swipe over Shikowe, instead she unsheathed her sword and sliced through the shadow wanderer. It eventually fell, the hollow body dispersing. Irritated Shikowe stabbed deep into the soil. There was no traces left of how the body had started to appear. All evidence as wiped away clean.

-wolves' POV

The pack was suddenly in a different area. Startled, they growled at the trees, but stop when they realize the girl's scent was gone. They look around bewildered. What had just happened? Did the girl know sorcery? Were they merely seeing an illusion or is it real? Cheza looked around still kneeling down, tears falling down her pale cheeks. Kiba turn to Cheza,

"What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

Cheza was silent for a while before answering, "This one has felt a small portion of the girls' pain. She is very sad, sadder than this one. She is also very lonely."

"You mean Sachi?" Kiba asked. She didn't answer, it usually meant a yes.

The pack looked to Cheza as she stares to the northwest. What else could they do? Paradise seemed to be completely shrouded and hidden. The instinct which led the wolves to Paradise in the first place was now gone. Should they really just give as Sachi had told them to? They can just die here in this place, die with no one noticing. No. They couldn't give up, not yet, surely Sachi would understand. Sachi _**should**_ understand. With the world rotting faster without a future is more horrible than death itself; though Sachi's actions ticked Kiba off really bad. What did she really know about Paradise? The only reason he lived was to help Cheza find and open the gate to Paradise, yet this girl was in the way. She seemed to have thought of Paradise the other way. Kiba sat down, propping his forehead on his knee with his arm, angry and confused.

'She must be insane. That's the only explanation. Sachi is a total lunatic. If not then what else could there be?! It's her fault for not explaining things; she merely appeared out of nowhere, forced us to delay for days and then sends us away!' Kiba felt a soft hand rest over a fist he wasn't aware of creating. He lifted his head up to meet Cheza's calm gaze. She smiled, "It's okay, this one is with you. This one will help." Kiba slowly relaxed his hand, knowing that Cheza was with him did help. A smile crept to his mouth.

"Let's just sleep tonight. We'll find a way back to Paradise tomorrow." Kiba announced as the other 3 wolves lay down in a circle around Cheza. She sang them her song as they fell back into peaceful slumber.


	4. My big brother

hello, my readers. ^.^ I Do NOT own the Wolf's Rain characters, only my OCs. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and sorry for the long wait. Also, thank you billabong100, Nixie the Bloody Pixie, and GyspyLass30 for following this story. please review .^.

* * *

_-dream/flashback_

_I was running with my older brother. We laughed and continued to run in the open green hilly field not too far away from our village. All of us had a happy life; and all of us were already in 'Paradise'. Tripping I fell onto the dirt path. _

"_Oof!"_

_My brother came beside me as I cried like the little child I was. He smiled kindly, tearing his left sleeve and wrapping it around my right knee which bled. I stopped crying slowly as he helped me up. The breeze flew over us gently, swaying the ankle length grass. We stared into the endless blue sky. Then everything went dark, the feeling of my brother's hand in mine had gone along with it. Afraid, I tried to reach out for his hand, but there was nothing. _

"_Brother!?" no answer. "Where are you?" still no answer, only a small echo rang out in the pitch black of nothingness. _

-end of dream/flashback

My eyes flashed open before I shot up. I'm on the couch, my blood staining my shirt and pants. Sitting up straighter I remember what happened. Shadow wanderers returned, I sent the wolves and Cheza away, then I fought the creatures until there weren't any left.

'I must have been half asleep waking back here.' I thought.

Laying back down I try to remember what I dreamt of, only a piece returned; darkness. A shiver ran down my spine. That nightmare seems to be occurring more often, either that or it's because of the shadow wanderers' appearance. Tears streamed from my eyes as I recalled my past I had once. The village people who had disappeared mysteriously without a trace. All of the wonderful, bright memories that are now beginning to fade into darkness, that frightens me. No matter how I searched for clues none was left anywhere. Shaking my head I scold myself, 'Don't live in the past idiot! Concentrate on keeping everyone at bay and Paradise in check!'

Pushing myself off the couch I go upstairs to change clothes and find bandages. Once I have new clothes on and a roll of a white bandage I wrap my wounds. Just to keep it closed. It won't get infected; did I mention that I'm an enhanced human? Well, it includes having better blood clotting and stronger immune systems to fight of bacteria and diseases, stuff like that. It was probably after that man in the lab coat, when I woke up there one day and somehow left the next. Though it never bothered me, in fact the changes of my body and strength haven't been a burden one bit. I use the powers I have only when I need to, and mostly alone. Typing the bandage I stand up, looking into the full length mirror, reflecting the living room along with my figure. Being still I stare at myself. My long black hair tied in a high ponytail, facial features clean looking almost child-like. The baggy blue pants hung from my waist, and the plain gray t-shirt fitting comfortably around my upper body. Taking a few more seconds to look in the mirror I leave to patrol the forest.

…

Jumping from tree to tree (like a ninja.) I scan the grounds and sky for anything unusual, like the return of the wolves. Though nothing showed up, so that's a good sign. Within an hour I located the location of the wolves. They're far enough away which is what matters most. Sighing I enter my house, again, and have lunch. Looking at what I have in the fridge I take out the sliced pork and heat it up over the stove. After the meat started smelling good I turned off the stove and ate the meat on a plate. Tearing the tender parts bit from bit and chewing I stare at the mahogany round table, thinking deep of the wolves and Cheza. There has to be another way of sending them back. Obviously they'll try to enter Paradise again. I thought for a while before coming up with a few options. 1. Wipe their memories away 2. Kill Cheza or 3. Trap them in a created space with an illusion and let them all go crazy. Okay, okay, I guess the 2nd and 3rd are a bit harsh but that's how I am. I don't interact with people a lot and they just don't want to interact with me. I only saw a small glimpse of what 'Paradise' really is, I was lucky enough to escape unscathed. It was like was being protected, oddly by someone I don't know. Aside from that if they really wanted to open Paradise the whole world will die, never able to recreate itself. That day I spent with the man in the lab coat was more than enough reason to keep Paradise lock up. That is my purpose in life. If it wasn't then I don't have a life to live for. No matter how lonely, I know it will be worth the feeling. But deep in my heart, I do wish that I have someone by my side; anyone to keep me from feeling that sad lonely feeling, anyone who I can trust. Walking back to the couch I lay down, falling asleep.

-wolves POV(Kiba's)

After dawn we decided to go to the northwest, where Cheza was staring at last night. For some reason Cheza was able to pick up the girl's aura from that direction while we couldn't. Though it's already past noon, the sun is starting to set. But we all stop abruptly, staring at the scene before us. Dead grass surrounding a giant round dirt area, the trees nearby seemed to be dying as well.

"Woah what happened here?" Hige stared.

I look to Cheza; she took a moment to let the scene sink in and continued walking. Slowly we all follow her, and the farther we went there were more dead and wilting trees and grass. Each of those places was scattered, with a round dirt circle in the middle. I didn't have a good feeling of this. We kept going forward until the sun had sunken into the horizon, leaving hardly any sunlight. Hige and Tsume were in front of Cheza, Toboe and I. When the two seemed to have bounced back a bit as if something was preventing them from going further we all knew he had returned. Back to where Sachi had transferred us from. Toboe walks up, I notice that he seems rather sad.

"Have any thoughts?" I asked. Toboe looked to me before gazing back to the barrier.

"I think we should leave Paradise alone."

I was shocked for a moment before growling back. "What are you talking about? Paradise is the only place where we can all go. It's the only chance of earth being reborn again for everyone and everything to live on." I say in a stern voice. He looked as if he was off in space but he replied,

"I know but why would she go to such lengths to keep us away? I'm sure we're not the first to come here or otherwise this barrier may not have been staying up." Toboe reasoned. I backed down a bit. That is a good point. But she won't say anything of Paradise _she_ knows. It's too suspicious.

"What if she's hiding something worse than Darica?" Tsume began.

We turn our stares to him; he's also staring at the barrier, or maybe through it. "Don't say that. She's a nice person, I know she is!" Toboe defended. Hige and I stare somewhat dumbfounded, is Toboe going…against Tsume? Tsume only scoffed, "Whatever, I'm just saying you shouldn't trust her too easily. She's an unusual human, I don't like her scent." We just stand here, looking at the forest ahead. The plan was to get back here, but I never thought we'd return so quickly. We also hadn't thought of a way to get through the barrier either.

"Hey let's just stay here for the night. We can deal with Sachi later." Hige suggested. I nod. "Hige's right, let's rest here." I agreed. Before long we went back to sleep.

-Shikowe's POV (Sachi)

My eyes fluttered open, feeling a presence near the barrier. Taking a moment to register the feeling I recognize it as the wolves and Cheza. Sighing I say to myself "I didn't think they'd come back so soon." Getting my sword I head out to confront them.

-mystery POV

Looking at the top of the hill I feel nostalgic. I haven't been here for years. Ever since my sister had disappeared. That day we were chased out of our own village by creatures we call; shadow wanderers.

I sense a barrier up ahead with a few other presences. Wolves and…a flower? With a few more steps I do see wolves, and perhaps a flower maiden. I look puzzled, they had the same look. One of them pointed at me, "Hey, is that you Sachi?" he was the young wolf in the pack. I raise a brow, "Sachi? No, my name is Akino, by the way have you seen my lil' sister? She's probably 'bout this tall and looks like me a bit." I say holding out my left hand and putting it a couple inches down to approximate my sister's height. The wolves just stare at me, most of them with their jaws hung open. Then I heard a pair of feet landing not too far behind me. And guarantee that I can guess who it is.

-Shikowe's POV

Just a second later I feel another presence; it was very familiar too though I didn't really recognize it. "Who is that?" I quickened my pace. I feel very eager, the most eagerness or feeling I've ever felt in my life! I can't explain it though. Why am I excited to see someone I don't even know? The blurs of branches stop for a second, the wolves and Cheza are here all right. But that guy down there with them. He looks almost like…

Landing behind them about 5 tree width's back I stare at his back. I put the pieces together, tears soon falling down my cheeks. I feel so relieved, sad, happy, and a little distant. This person I'm behind is my brother. Turning around he faces me. His features I hardly remember long ago are more mature. And his smile still warms my heart. Even slightly I can see that he's hiding his sadness, but I ignore it. Letting more tears fall I run into his outstretched arms.

"Brother!" I cried.

Returning my embrace he softly pats my head soothingly, whispering my name, "Shikowe."


	5. Admitting

Hi guys^.^! Sorry this chapter is short I wanted to update something so you guys don't have to keep waiting. I hope you guys enjoy! Please review. And I Don't own Wolf's Rain characters, only OCs.

* * *

Tears streamed down my eyes. I can't remember the last time I cried. In my brother's arms I kept on crying for what felt like forever, even though I hated to cry. In this world, it meant weakness, pathetic pity from others. I didn't want that at all. So I bottled up everything inside for years. Yes, I hated to show weakness. But I guess if the world doesn't want to cry then, perhaps, it's the world that is weak itself.

"I'm sorry, you've been alone all this time. And you've been shouldering the duty of keeping Paradise closed."

My eyes widened. 'He knows of 'Paradise' too? When? How?' I froze for a moment, trying to think of way he could have known. No ideas came to my head. Looking at him from my point of view I feel uncomfortable.

"How do you know of Paradise?"

He didn't answer, this isn't good. "A man told me after you've disappeared that your destiny is to guard Paradise with your life. I didn't believe any of it. Though when yeas have past and I couldn't find you I began to start accepting the words he has told me. And before he left, he told me possible locations of you. So I searched yet I couldn't find you. But now… that I am able to hold you like this. Shikowe, I'm so sorry."

As of now my heart sank deeper into the pit of sadness. Why do I have to be this way? I should be happy; I _should_ be excited that at least my brother has come back. So why am I still crying? I held on tighter, crying harder into his shoulder. His hand still gently caressing my head, more relief settled in as I calmed down. I feel tired.

"Hey Akino, I'm tired." I mumbled, rubbing my eyes. He chuckled and carried me. "Alright I'll take you back then." Though he said something to the wolves before leaving in a serious tone, "And you wolves, please, forget about finding Paradise. It's not something worth looking for." Though as I expected the alpha wolf revolts, now that I think about it I don't know their names; oh well, I'll ask them tomorrow.

-Kiba's POV

Curse them! How dare they, thinking they can make us do whatever they want us to do. I am beyond being pissed! What gives them the right?! Thinking of themselves is highly obvious, have they no pride? Acting so mushy in front of us, it disgusts me.

"Hey! Enough with this let us pass through Paradise!" I yell, breaking the two apart.

Sachi turns to look at me, in all honesty I expect her to look annoyed, but instead when she looked my way she seemed…sad. Realization hit me, pretty hard. This whole time even when we fought before, she didn't keep us from Paradise without good reason. I instantly felt guilt; it was like Cheza saying she hated me.

"I would allow you to pass to Paradise if it was really all of what you've been told. I guess I should have told you earlier, I just couldn't bring myself to do it. You weren't the first one who has found the gate to Paradise. Nor are you the firs to suspect me for my actions. Though in truth this Paradise that I'm watching over, is nothing you would _ever_ want."

I stare in confusion, "Then what is it really?"

Sachi stood straight as if saluting someone of higher ranking, but I can see that her lips are trembling.

"This Paradise in simplest terms, is hell."

We all stood there, my brain stopped working for a second too long. Hell? Is she talking about the netherworld? This doesn't make any sense, it can't be possible. How is this even possible? She has to be lying. I look at Akino, he has a serious expression as well. Deep in my heart I knew that they aren't lying. Though, to hear that the Paradise I've been willing to chase for a lifetime, is a false world. I can't bring myself to believe it. Was the creation of Cheza a mistake then?

-Shikowe's POV

After telling the wolves of the true Paradise, it almost broke my heart to see their reactions. Shock, hurt, disbelief, those faces I've seen before in humans from the past. My eyes are tearing up, I blink and coil my hand into a fist. _'Don't cry! You need to be strong, this isn't the first time you've seen those faces. Don't cry darn it!'_ I felt a hand clamp onto my shoulder, I already know its Akino.

"Don't' bottle things up, it'll ruin your future." He said calmly.

I knew he was right, so why am I still holding back? Heh, I guess I'm just used to it.


	6. Complicated to understand

Hi readers! -_- sorry it took so long to update, but I hope you enjoy this chapter. Again I DO NOT own Wolf's Rain. please review. ^.^

* * *

-Shikowe's POV

Tear after tears fall. Feeling embarrassed I run back to my house. Not paying attention if Akino was following or if the wolves were leaving. Trees blur by faster, each push off stronger and more angst. 'Why can't I be strong?' Landing in the platform of the porch I enter and slam the door shut. Falling willfully behind the door while sighing, my whole life I've been alone here. Now all of a sudden people like my brother show up, the pack of wolves aren't making things better. How could it have taken so long just to find me if he was given a hint, if he knows about Paradise then it shouldn't take him freaking _years_ to get here. Akino should especially know that the gate of Paradise is near home. If he didn't then what lead him elsewhere? I feel like I can hate everyone, everything, yet it feels like someone's holding me back. Cradling my knees I put my face down and cry some more. This situation is like a dessert getting oceans of water in a blink of an eye; too impossible, and too good to be true.

When I think about it Akino didn't have a heartbeat.

…(Night)

I briefly look at Akino from the fire, then at the possible way to Paradise. Or what I've been told the way to hell. Looking back to Akino I study his movements; he seems like a suspicious person.

"Hey Akino, why are you still here? Aren't you able to get through your sister's barrier, since you being her older brother?"

He smirks, in a bad way. I can't really explain the feeling.

"I probably _could_ find a way through Shikowe's barrier. I just think she needs time by herself." He replied casually.

I knit my brows, 'It's already dark you idiot. Is that still not enough time?' I think to myself. Ever since Sachi left around noon I can't help but feel like this guy isn't the real thing. To add in my odd behavior I feel like I'm on Sachi's side. What frustrates me is that I don't know why! None of these two have been any help. We should have just left when Sachi did.

"Say, you told me a while ago that your name is Kiba. So Kiba, do you love my sister?"

My eyes widen a fraction of an inch, looking him in the eye it's hard to tell if he's just joking. But really, what…kind…of…question…is that?! Forcing myself to calm down I answer, "No." as normally as I could, and is there any explanation of why my face feels hot? Hige looks closer at my face before giving me that creepy smile,

"Kiba, you're bluuushing." Whipping my head around so he couldn't see my face I claw my leg. 'D**** you Hige, the way you said it so smug just ticks me off! Don't you ever learn to keep your mouth shut?!'

"I don't blame you though, Sachi is sure one heck of a hot babe." Hige chattered, giving me a thumbs up.

'I swear I'm ready to throw him into that Paradise of H***!' I yell louder in my head as Toboe and Tsume gave us half disgusted and half confused looks. Viciously I rub my temple, this is going to be a long night.

…(Akino's POV)

Somewhere during Kiba and Hige bickering I hear a small siren-like sound. It was very quiet, but loud enough to be heard. Looking to where Shikowe ran off I notice that it seems as if that's where the sound is coming from. That must be my way of detecting her presence I guess, but earlier today I didn't hear such a sound before, why am I hearing it now? I do what nearly anyone would do; I ignore the sound. Staring at the fire I fed it another piece of wood. Yeah, it took a while to take down a tree, even longer to create the fire but hey it's going just fine now. Minutes passed though the siren sound got louder.

Plugging one of my ears I try to block it out, instead it just kept coming at me. Now a have a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. The real reason I couldn't enter Shikowe's barrier was because I'm a counterfeit. Though I'm the closest one that I created over the years, I had to recreate myself from the other real me that was dying. More than 95.7% of my soul resides in this body I made from my blood. Trust me that took more than enough time. Suddenly the sound stopped, dead silence, now I can hear other things around me like the crickets. Staring back into the campfire I sigh in relief, I swear if that sound were to continue I'd go nuts. Start yelling like a crazy bad guy and tear some trees down. Even though I stare at the fire something else in the corner of my eyes gets my attention instead. Far ahead there's a single light, as I squint I realize that it's a fire; a fire burning down a house. There's possibly no one else who could be living within the barrier other than Shikowe.


End file.
